Eu amo você
by Marion Rocha
Summary: O que aconteceria se Liv e Elliot ficassem juntos em Wildlife?


"Eu não sabia que era uma festa! 100 para assistir, 250 para participar, cada."

Onde Liv estava com a cabeça quando disse isso?

- Um cara tem que comer, hm? – eu disse tentando continuar a encenação que Olivia tinha começado.

- Você tem um bom gosto, tenho que reconhecer. – disse Tybor

- Vá em frente Mike - disse Bushido, dava pra perceber que a tensão em sua voz tinha diminuído.

- Por que você está tão tenso? - Olivia disse enquanto me abraçava.

- Hoje não, ok? – disse para Olivia

-Bom, você ainda tem que pagar.

- Vamos Mike, comece. – Bushido disse começando a perder a paciência.

- Vocês não vão participar? – Olivia disse fazendo uma cara triste.

- Não querida, vou apenas assistir – Bushido respondeu.

- Cara, vocês não podem ficar olhando enquanto eu faço sexo com ela. Não sei se consigo "trabalhar" com gente assistindo – ele só podia estar brincando, como eu faria sexo com Liv? Como eu faria sexo com ela enquanto tinham dois caras armados nos observando?

- Vamos Mike, você a chamou, nós dissemos "sem telefonemas e sem visitas" então faça logo o que tem que fazer – ele disse já alterado – e você, fique na sala, vamos ver se alguém mais aparece pra "festinha" – ele disse pra Tybor, enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira, de onde podia ver toda a cama.

Olivia olhava pra mim perguntando "o que vamos fazer?" com os olhos, e eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

-Vamos amor – dizia Liv me apertando ainda mais forte, e passando seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

Não seria possível que iriamos realmente fazer aquilo. Tentei arrumar uma solução enquanto Olivia passava a mão pelo meu corpo. Não tínhamos o que fazer! Não era simplesmente parar de fingir, não que a missão fosse assim tão importante, mas agora se tratavam de nossas vidas. Aquele bastardo atiraria em nós dois antes que pudéssemos dizer que não faríamos. E então eu abracei Liv, a coloquei em meu colo e a deitei na cama. Fui até o radio para colocar uma musica, para no caso de eu precisar falar algo com Liv, ele não escutasse.

Deitei por cima dela e sussurrei o mais baixo que pude em seu ouvido:

- Liv, o que nós vamos fazer?

Quando ouvi seu sussurro quente em meu ouvido, senti um arrepio na espinha de cima a baixo.

- Nós temos que fazer isso, El – e não tinha mais volta então. Tirei sua calça com todo o cuidado que pude, sempre olhando em seus olhos, para que ela me guiasse, eram muitos anos de parceria e amizade, não podia trata-la como uma prostituta, e muito menos magoa-la. Ela me dava beijinhos por todo o pescoço. Pedi para que Liv fechasse os olhos e fiz o mesmo. Não sei como Olivia estava se sentindo, mas eu já não sentia mais tensão em seus músculos. Trocamos carinhos, até que Bushido perguntou quando começaríamos com o sexo. E então resolvi agir, já estava preparado, e sabia que Liv também estava, não sei como sabia, mas eu simplesmente sabia. Talvez fosse pela proximidade de nossos corpos, ou pela forma como ela respirava em minha orelha. E então comecei. Tentei fazer de tudo para que fosse o mais confortável pra ela, eu meio que podia imaginar como ela se sentia, sendo "obrigada" a fazer sexo com o seu melhor amigo, e eu não queria que aquilo ficasse pior do que já era. Eu mexi em seu cabelo com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto me apoiava na cama com a outra. Ela continuava agindo daquela forma, tentando imitar uma prostituta, dava mordidinhas pelo meu pescoço até o meu peito, e passava suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Fiz tudo para que Bushido não desconfiasse. E então eu percebi, que apesar da tensão, da obrigação, e de todo o resto, aquilo até que estava sendo bom. E então estava quase na hora, Liv começou a gemer o "meu" nome:

- oh, Mike – e aquilo era tão excitante, mesmo que eu preferisse que ela estivesse chamando por "El".

Bushido, não falou muitas coisas durante esse tempo, acho que ele estava querendo me testar, ou algo assim. Liv abriu seus olhos, e eu os meus, pude ver seu rosto. Ela estava tão envergonhada, tão nervosa, tão insegura e mesmo assim tão segura, e então ela sorriu pra mim, e ela estava tão linda, mesmo com algumas pequenas mexas de cabelo grudado em seu rosto pelo suor.

Passei todo o tempo por cima dela, não queria que ela ficasse ainda mais exposta.

Não pensei em Kathy nem por um segundo.

E nós não nos beijamos. Por mais que o que estivéssemos fazendo fosse bastante "intimo" nós não tínhamos por que nos beijar. Bem, eu acho que não.

Então Bushido atrapalhou todos os meus pensamentos:

- Pronto, agora você já pode ir embora – ele disse jogando algumas notas numa ponta da cama. Eu sai de cima dela e pus minha cueca. Ela colocou sua roupa pegou o dinheiro e foi embora.

Bushido esperou que a porta da sala batesse:

- Agora ponha uma roupa Mike, você tem que vir a um lugar com a gente. – Ele disse se encaminhando para a sala.

Coloquei um moletom e então fui para a sala. O telefone de Bushido tocou, e quando ele desligou disse para Tybor:

- Ligue para o cara. Diga para ele que quando o macaco chegar, vamos direto para a doca 32.

Tybor saiu pela porta, e nós pegamos o carro. Andamos por alguns minutos, e parou depois de reclamar sobre Liv estar lá em casa.

- Por que estamos parando? – perguntei

- Entre e pegue a gaiola

- Aqui?

- É. Bata duas vezes na porta.

E então eu sai do carro. Bushido me chamou, e quando me virei, ele atirou em mim, duas vezes.

Pude ouvir o movimento das pessoas a minha volta e então eu apaguei. Acordei novamente, no hospital eu acho, os médicos conversavam e eu não conseguia entender o que, e apaguei. Acordei, desta vez no quarto, e não me sentia tão mal assim, tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa, mas o medico disse que eu tinha que ficar de repouso. E foi então que eu comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido entre mim e Olivia. O que é que nós tínhamos feito? DEUS! Aquilo até que foi bom... Meu Deus Elliot, como você ousa pensar uma coisa dessas? Você é casado, tem filhos, e Olivia é sua melhor amiga, aquilo foi apenas trabalho. Oh, Deus, como foi delicioso. O que será que Liv estava pensando sobre aquilo? Como ela achou que nós deveríamos ter feito? Ou melhor, ela acha que deveríamos ter feito aquilo? Eu fiz sexo com a minha parceira, em que diabos eu estava com a minha cabeça? O que eu vou colocar no meu relatório? O que eu vou contar pra Kathy? Na verdade, acho que nem vou contar pra ela o que aconteceu, não foi nada demais, não envolveu sentimentos. Ou envolveu? Eu não sabia mais o que sentir quanto a isso, e nem o que pensar. E então Liv entrou no quarto:

- Você deveria ter se esquivado – ela disse sorrindo

- E você deveria ter ido embora. – Disse pra ela, correspondendo o sorriso – Como estamos?

- Cragen vazou pra imprensa que um funcionário do JFK tomou um tiro perto de sua casa. E como você esta?

- Ótimo. Olha Liv, nós precisamos conversar... – Eu tinha que tentar colocar a minha cabeça no lugar, tinha que tentar dar um jeito no que aconteceu.

- Conversar sobre o que? – Ela disse como se não soubesse mesmo do que eu estava falando.

- Você sabe sobre o que... Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo.

- Nada aconteceu mais cedo, e é assim que vai continuar, certo? – Ela disse como se já estivesse esquecido de tudo. Como ela poderia fingir que aquilo não aconteceu? Como EU poderia fingir que aquilo não aconteceu?

- Ok, o que colocaremos nos nossos relatórios? Que você saiu da casa e nós logo atrás?

- É, exatamente isso. – Ela disse encerrando aquele assunto. – Até mais, El.

E então ela saiu do quarto. Resolvi voltar para o esquadrão para prender logo esses canalhas. De lá fomos para o aeroporto, seguimos Bushido e Tybor, e os prendemos. Passaram-se dias, e eu não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu. Já Liv, agia como se não ligasse, apesar de mal estar olhando pra mim. Não tínhamos nenhum caso novo, então ficávamos apenas no esquadrão o horário normal. Já não aguentava mais ela me tratando daquela forma, queria poder conversar com ela, sem que me cortasse a todo tempo. Estava morrendo de fome, e resolvi perguntar se ela gostaria de comer algo:

- Ei, Liv.

- Oi, Elliot

- Ta com fome? Pensei que poderíamos ir comer algo, já está quase na hora de sairmos.

- Não estou com fome, obrigada.

- Então vem só para me acompanhar? Por favor.

- Certo, aonde vamos?

- Você escolhe – disse pra ela e sorri – vou terminar de resolver umas coisas e vamos.

Não demoramos muito até chegar ao restaurante, nos sentamos e fizemos nossos pedidos.

- Liv? Você ta bem? - perguntei me debruçando na mesa e levantando o rosto dela, que estava baixo desde que chegamos. Ela levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso - bem melhor assim. – e conversávamos enquanto comíamos.

- O que você quer Elliot?

- Conversar com você...

- Conversar sobre o que?

- Eu quero entender o que aconteceu aquele dia. Já tentei entender sozinho, mas não consigo.

- Não tem o que entender, era o nosso trabalho. Eles nos matariam se não fizéssemos, você sabe disso.

- Certo Liv. Vamos, eu levo você em casa.

- Não precisa, eu pego um taxi.

- Eu vou te levar em casa, não quero ir pra casa discutir com Kathy sobre fraldas.

Andamos até o carro e levei-a até em casa.

- Vejo você amanhã, El

- Até.

Fui para casa e tive mais uma discussão com Kathy, sobre como eu passo mais tempo com Olivia do que com ela e Elli, ou sobre como eles estavam sentindo minha falta. Eu só queria descansar, ultimamente não tinha sido fácil pra mim. Deitei mas não conseguia fechar os olhos. Odeio quando ainda tenho assuntos pendentes. Passavam das duas quando eu simplesmente desisti. Levantei da cama, não aguentava mais ficar ali, fui até o banheiro tomar uma ducha e colocar uma roupa. Quando sai do banheiro Kathy estava sentada na cama olhando pra mim:

- Aonde você esta indo? – ela perguntou preocupada. Eu simplesmente, não aguentava mais ficar ali.

- Eu estou indo embora Kathy. – dava pra ver a expressão surpresa e decepcionada em seu rosto. Mas eu não podia mais ficar ali.

- Mas por que isso agora? E as crianças?

- Querida, me desculpa, mas não vai dar certo pra mim. Amanhã eu falo com as crianças. – Entrei no carro, e andei por toda a cidade, pensando. Acabei parando em frente à casa de Liv. Subi sem pensar duas vezes, e quando percebi, já estava batendo em sua porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Liv.

- El? Que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? Já passaram das 3 da manhã – Ela disse abrindo a porta.

- Não sei. Eu sai de casa hoje a noite, digo, eu deixei Kathy.

- Entra – Ela disse e nos sentamos no sofá. – El, por que você saiu de casa? Achei que estava tudo bem entre você e a Kathy. – Ela disse com os olhos preocupados.

- Estava, mas de uns dias pra cá, eu não tenho mais me importado se esta tudo bem entre mim e ela, ou não. – mas a verdade é que tudo isso estava acontecendo desde o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Liv. Mesmo eu sendo casado com Kathy a mais de 20 anos, e ser a mãe dos meus filhos, o que aconteceu entre eu e Olivia mudou tudo o que eu senti todos esses anos. Como se tivesse desencadeado alguma coisa que estava guardada lá dentro de mim e eu estava disposto a contar toda a verdade pra ela, tudo o que eu vinha sentindo todo esse tempo. – Liv, eu preciso te dizer a verdade. – Peguei as suas duas mãos e as envolvi com as minhas.

- Que verdade Elliot? – Olhei no fundo de seus olhos e resolvi falar logo antes que eu desistisse.

- Liv, naquela noite, aquilo que aconteceu entre a gente virou o meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, e desde então não paro de pensar em você nem por um segundo.

- El, isso é errado. Você sabe que aquilo era nosso trabalho. – Quando ela disse isso, eu fiquei tão decepcionado, tão triste, tão envergonhado de ter ido até a casa dela àquela hora, para dizer tudo o que eu estava sentindo, e ela me tratar daquela forma, tão indiferente.

- Então pra você não passou disso? Por que pra mim, Liv, foi muito mais do que trabalho. Então tá certo, era só isso o que eu precisava escutar – eu disse e me levantai e então ela me puxou pelo braço.

-El, onde você vai passar a noite?

- Em qualquer lugar.

- Passa aqui. – ela disse quase que sussurrando enquanto se levantava e colocava sua mão em volta do me pescoço e me beijava. Foi o beijo mais doce e mais intenso do que qualquer outro, de qualquer outra mulher que eu já beijei. – Eu amo você El. Sempre amei. Eu só nunca pude te dizer. – "Eu amo você, El.", e então eu sorri, fiquei aliviado de ouvir isso dela. Eu-amo-você-El. A puxei pra perto de mim, e desta vez, eu a beijei.

- Eu amo você, Liv.


End file.
